


This is Not Light

by LuminescentLullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I was inspired, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by feels, Letters, Love Letters, Lucifer's Fall, M/M, Michifer feels, Poetry, Warning: Poetry is not my Forte, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLullaby/pseuds/LuminescentLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My sweet, dear Lucifer...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>What have I done?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not Light

~~Adversary,~~

~~Serpent,~~

~~Devil,~~

~~My star, my light, my love,~~

~~Brother,~~

Lucifer,

 

My dear, sweet little brother, what have I done?

What has become of us?

Your beautiful, shining face lit up the heavens like nothing else I've ever known.

Yet now my light is shrouded in the thickest darkness.

What have I done?

 

My shining, radiant Star of Morning,

Perhaps more apt would be Star of Mourning.

For I weep for you, my love

And the atrocities we both have committed.

 

My passion, my joy, my shimmering light.

How I long for your brilliance to stand alongside me once more.

I am born of fire, or heat, of flame

But not of light.

I am not light.

 

My sword is pure, unbridled energy

Channeled by Father for me to wield

To vanquish my foes with righteousness

But not with light.

It is not light.

 

Father, His grace and His mercy

His love unfailing, overflowing

He nurtures us all with redemption, with hope

But not with light.

He is not light.

 

You, my brother, my sweet, my elation

You are wonder, amazement

You are joy and pleasure and curiosity

You are my hope, my pride, my love.

 

You, Lucifer, are light, and my heart belongs to you if ever again you'll have me.

 

Faithfully, always,

Michael


End file.
